One Shot - Um amor Pra Cachorro
by Ladies Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan tinha uma paixão e preocupação na vida, seu cachorro Bruce. Quando chega a hora de Bruce encontrar seu par, Isabella se vê em desesperada em busca de uma solução. E agora, o que ela fará?


_**avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);**_

* * *

**_Capitulo único_**

- OMG! OMG! OMG!

- Bella! Bella - ouvi meu nome ser chamado, mas parecia ser algo distante - ISABELLA MARIE SWAN PARE AGORA! - ao ouvir isso, parei, pisquei duas vezes e me virei para o autor da frase. Claro, a única pessoa capaz com coragem suficiente para me chamar de Isabella era meu irmão, Jasper. Ficamos em um impasse, ele me encarava e eu o olhava, sabe aqueles momentos em que você e seu irmão tentam demonstrar quem é melhor em encarar? Pois, é não superamos essa fase. Embora, eu tivesse 25 anos e ele 27, mas o que eu poderia querer trabalhar e morar junto com o irmão mais velho da nisso.

- Sim querido, irmão! - disse sarcasticamente ainda o encarando - você queria apenas fazer um concurso de encarar, ou tem algo realmente importante para falar, porque se você não percebeu eu estou TENTANDO PENSAR, PORRA!- gritei o final, e ele continuava me encarando, juro que às vezes quero mata-lo.

- Desde quando você pensa com os pés? - questionou sorrindo sarcástico. Desgraçado! Mas até que ele tinha um ponto.

- Compartilhe seus problemas com esse poço de sabedoria que vos fala - como não me pronunciei, ele veio em minha direção e me fez sentar.

- Bruce. - disse simplesmente.

- O que o Bruce Lee tem haver com os problemas que se passam nessa sua cabecinha? - questionou, e eu o fuzilei.

- Já disse que é Bruce Springsteen Swan, seu idiota. - suspirei, não sei por que canso minha beleza com ele. - ele precisa cruzar...

- O que? - me cortou, lancei um olhar assassino a ele, detesto essa merda.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu querido irmão - sorri sínica - o meu cachorro precisar cruzar.

Adivinha o que o idiota do meu irmão fez isso mesmo, ele caiu na gargalhada.

Minutos se passaram e quando finalmente ele conseguiu controlar a risada, me fitou - Serio Bella? Você está preocupada com isso? É só soltar ele na rua que ela acha alguma cachorra! - exclamou e eu o olhei chocada, como assim, o meu lindo cachorrinho cruzando com qualquer uma? Esse idiota nem parece que é veterinário, revirei os olhos para ele.

-Não, não! Meu Bruce é puro e só irá cruzar com alguém que o ame de verdade! - e ele me olhou chocado, antes de iniciar uma nova crise de risos – num vou permitir que qualquer cachorra promíscua use o corpinho do meu bebê – estava a ponto de irromper em lagrimas, e aquele idiota só ria ainda mais.

- Bella, às vezes você parece ser tão surtada quanto à mamãe! - disse ele limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. – Eu acho que só há uma pessoa louca o suficiente para te ajudar. – disse ele com um brilho quase maquiavélico no olhar.

- Quem? – nem pensei, estava desesperada mesmo.

- Rosalie. – disse sorrindo e eu, bem... retribui.

- Até que você usa sua mente para alguma coisa maninho. – disse maldosa.

- Pois é, né? – disse ele já discando no celular – Oi amor! – saudou e ficou ouvindo, a Rosie é assim mesmo fala mais que os ouvidos da pessoa pode escutar – pode ser – aquilo com certeza foi uma pergunta retorica, porque pelo que percebi ela voltou a falar como uma louca – Rosalie! – chamou – Rosalie! – novamente, e eu revirei os olhos para ele, a mulher num cala a boca mesmo, fico me perguntando se quando eles fazem sexo ela também fala sem parar – ROSALIE! – gritou e até eu me assustei – desculpa docinho, mas a Bella tá com um problema e precisa da sua ajuda – ouviu mais um pouco, sorriu safado, num quero nem imaginar o que ela falou, e me passou o celular.

- Oi Rosie.

- – pois é, ela fala meu nome como uma cabra, revirei os olhos.

- Preciso de ajuda! – falei manhosa, a mulher poderia falar, mas é uma amiga e tanto.

- O que houve bebê Swan! – falou com voz compassiva, como uma mãe mesmo, mas eu detesto esse apelido e ela sabe disso – você sabe o que fazer quando tem um problema, não é? – Rosalie é uma excelente psicóloga, acho que ela fala tanto com agente porque ela tem de ouvir seus pacientes problemáticos por horas.

- Sim, sim eu sei.

- Diga para a Rosie ouvir! – Omg! Ela vai me fazer dizer em voz alta mesmo, né? Se não há outra forma, coragem aqui vou eu.

- Não tema com Rosalie Hale não há problemas! – minha voz estava baixa, e eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Nada disso Swan, você sabe como isso funciona!

- NÃO TEMA COM ROSALIE HALE NÃO HÁ PROBLEMAS! – gritei apertando o telefone como se fosse o pescoço de certa loira fabricada.

- Agora me diga o que você precisa. – Ela é uma ótima amiga, Jazz e eu a conhecemos na faculdade, quando eu era caloura de veterinária e ela de psicologia, o Jazz já estava na faculdade há dois anos e namorava uma vadia chamada Alice, que no final o trocou por uma mulher mais velha, chamada Maria. Um dia fizemos uma noite de vinho e fondue, e quando o dia amanheceu estava eu no sofá, e os dois pervertidos no tapete, completamente pelados. Outch! Quase lavei meus olhos com agua sanitária, mas finalizando a estória, eles estão juntos até hoje. Eu e o Jazz temos a nossa veterinária, e a loira seu consultório, e moramos todos juntos no mesmo hospício, quer dizer, casa.

- O Bruce precisa cruzar! – esperei a explosão de risos, mas nada, apenas o silencio do outro lado, até que ela solta um pequeno suspiro e posso até vê-la retirando os óculos, dobrando-os cuidadosamente, na sua expressão de especialista, os colocando sobre a mesa de mogno polido e se preparando para o diagnostico.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso Isabella, você não pode ficar transferindo para o cachorro as experiências que você deveria estar vivendo.

- Não estou fazendo isso. – foi automático e saiu como uma criança emburrada. Outro suspiro.

- Bella! – chamou, como se para me advertir.

- Você tem 25 anos, e não pode passar sua vida toda se escondendo com medo de agir como a sua mãe. Nós já conversamos sobre isso, e chegamos ao entendimento de que você não é ela. – aquilo era verdade, a parte da conversa, mas não ouve entendimento algum, porque eu realmente tinha medo de me tornar uma versão da minha mãe, que após a morte de meu pai se transformou em uma devassa, e cada noite dormia com um homem diferente, enquanto o Jazz terminava de se criar e me criava junto.

- Quem disse isso? – menina emburrada novamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – agora ela deixou de ser a psicóloga e passou a amiga/mãe – o Seu irmão te criou melhor que isso! – aquilo era verdade, e o fato dela tê-la jogado na minha cara doeu um pouco.

- Tudo bem, Rosalie, já que nenhum dos dois se dispôs a me ajudar, eu vou tentar resolver o problema do meu cachorro que está tentando fazer sexo com todas as arvores do quintal. – exclamei exasperada, tentando a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que suas palavras me trouxeram. Esse era o momento do impasse, cada maldita vez que alguém jogava algo que me magoava na cara, eu automaticamente fugiria do assunto.

- Eu não disse que não a ajudaria – disse mais calma – o que você precisa. – sorri satisfeita, ela me conhecia bem de mais para tentar ultrapassar os meus limites.

- Preciso encontrar a cadela que vai roubar o coração do meu Bruce. – estava novamente entusiasmada, e a louca já se pôs a falar novamente dando mil e uma ideias de encontrar a cadela ideal.

- Poderíamos colocar um anuncio no jornal. – Eh, aquela poderia ser uma boa ideia.

A porra da tecnologia é algo inacreditável, e assim quatro dias após a idéia louca da minha cunhada, eu tinha 10 e-mails de caras e mulheres dizendo que suas cadelas eram perfeitas para o meu Bruce. Duvido muito. Porem entre todas elas apenas uma me pareceu ser promissora. Viúva Negra era o nome da bichinha, e eu me pergunto como alguém pode chamar sua cadela com o nome de um personagem de Gibi, mas... Deixa quieto, vai ver é doente ou Nerd.

O mais estranho ainda foi quando contatei o dono da cadela, um tal de Eduardo, a voz dele num parecia ser de Eduardo, mas num me importei muito. Então, marcamos um encontro no Central Park, hoje, e eu já estou aqui há 15 minutos e nada do cara.

O Bruce está todo assanhado para todas as cachorras e arvores que passam a nossa frente, e eu só fazendo a proteção do meu bebê. Mais cinco minutos e nada do cara, e foi quando estava desistindo de esperar que surge a minha frente a coisa mais linda que já vi na vida.

Seus pêlos são o que posso chamar de exótico, em um estranho tom ruivo, talvez bronze, ela usava uma coleirinha rosa bebê que se misturava com sua penugem e dava um charme. Sua corrida era uau, digna de filme ou comercial, sabe quando as cadelinhas vêm correndo e os pelos balançando ao vento, pois então era ela. Eu apenas sabia que era ela, e pelo visto o Bruce também, pois ele estava parado com a língua para fora observando a cadelinha que vinha em nossa direção.

Subindo meus olhos, notei que sua guia estava nas mãos grandes de um homem, e subindo os olhos um pouco mais, notei que o homem era a epítome da perfeição. Alto e magro, mas não magro do tipo feio, não ele era magro tipo o Harrison Ford em seus melhores dias, e minha Nossa Senhora das Virgens Desesperadas que maxilar é esse? Seu maxilar estava travado, porque aparentemente ele estava discutindo com alguém, e possivelmente irritado, e eu queria que ele estivesse irritado e a ponto de me jogar na cama, parede, mesa, chão contanto que ele me jogasse. Que calor, calor, calor. E ainda nem cheguei na parte dos lábios dele, que estavam avermelhados e nem carnudos de mais e nem finos de mais, apenas na medida certa, e eu queria provar daqueles lábios, saber se tinham gosto de maçã, morango, hortelã ou café. Que seja café!

Suas maçãs estavam coradas do frio, seu nariz reto, fazia seu rosto perfeito parecer ainda mais másculo, mas eu não conseguia ver a cor de seus olhos. Queria saber se eles eram azuis como o céu em um dia de sol, ou a noite mais escura, ou se eram verdes como as árvores de forks, ou um verde mar, ou seriam castanhos, quem sabe mel.

E a cada passo que ele dava em minha direção todas as questões sumiam, e meu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado. Eu não sabia o que acontecia comigo, era algo novo, algo que nunca havia sentido antes, e aquilo estava me assustando. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, sentia uma sensação de borboletas em meu estomago e minhas bochechas cada vez mais coradas.

Oh minha Nossa Senhora das Virgens Desesperadas, eu acho que estou me apaixonando!

E quando tive essa epifania, o Bruce começou a tentar se soltar para correr em direção à cadelinha, eu acho que não fui a única a me apaixonar.

Quando segurei o Bruce com um pouco mais de força, ele latiu atraindo a atenção do meu Indiana Jones, que... Puta Merda tinha os olhos mais verdes que eu já tinha visto na vida, puxado para o esmeralda. E seus olhos se prenderam nos meus, notei seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente, e sua boca se abriu, pude notar que as palavras Puta Merda foram pronunciadas, e não pude deixar de sorrir timidamente. Aquilo mais uma vez me assustou, pois Isabella Swan pode ser virgem, mas jamais tímida. Oh Minha Nossa Senhora das Virgens Desesperadas dai-me a iluminação.

O que esse homem estava fazendo comigo? Fui novamente arrancada dos meus delírios, quando o Bruce, pelo visto muito impaciente por não estar perto de sua paixão, usou toda sua força e conseguiu se soltar correndo para a cadelinha que ao invés de se assustar, fez a mesma coisa, e pelo visto pegou meu Indiana de surpresa, pois ele a soltou e os dois começaram a fazer seu ritual de acasalamento, um cheirando aquela parte do outro.

Quando estavam satisfeitos, os dois nos fitaram balançando seus rabos e com os olhos brilhantes. Era como se dissessem isso está certo! Eu sorri, meu Indiana sorriu e...

- Nossa... Parece que a Viúva encontrou sua alma gêmea! - exclamou um ser de proporções tão gigantescas como o Hulk, eu pisquei uma e outra vez, tentando descobrir de onde ele saiu.

- Emmett, quantas vezes tenho de te pedir para não chamar a Shakira de Viúva Negra? - reclamou o Indiana, dando um tapa na nuca do grandão.

- Ai, Ed! - fez bico, alisando a nuca - parece que não está feliz da Viú... Shakira ter finalmente encontrado alguém, ou melhor, um cachorro.

- Eu estou feliz por ela, mas não significa que eu vou deixar passar essa que você armou - eu os observava como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo de ping pong, bolinha vai e bolinha vem.

Os dois viraram para mim, e eu corei ainda mais, baixando os olhos.

- Desculpem-nos! - disse ele se aproximando - Eu sou Edward - e eu fiquei o olhando com cara de tonta, o nome dele num era Eduardo? - e esse é meu irmão, sem noção, Emmett.

- Eu sou a Isabella, mas por tudo o que é mais sagrado, me chame apenas de Bella. - falei ainda com vergonha. Num sei de onde saiu toda essa vergonha.

- Bem, parece que eles se entenderam, e que a Shakira finalmente aceitou um companheiro! - disse ele sorrindo.

- Parece que sim, eu acho que ela será perfeita para o Bruce, mas antes preciso perguntar algumas coisas, pode ser? - perguntei saindo da minha bolha de admiração e voltando a meu papel de mãe guardiã.

- Tudo bem! - respondeu com uma expressão confusa. - Emmett fica de olho nos dois - disse ele ao grandão que sorriu largo e foi em direção aos cachorros, não sem antes sussurrar alguma coisa a meu Indiana, digo, Edward.

- Vamos sentar - falei sentando no chão e ele me acompanhou - antes que você me chame de louca eu vou adiantando as coisas.

- Ok - disse assentindo e me observando, confesso que estava difícil pensar olhando para ele, então mudei meus olhos para onde nossos cachorros brincavam com o irmão do IndEdward.

- O Bruce é como um filho para mim, quando eu o encontrei, ele era um filhotinho esfomeado que tentava se esconder da chuva por trás das latas de lixo, em um beco próximo a Quinta Avenida. Ele estava encolhido com frio, e choramingava. - diz uma pausa, aquilo ainda mexia comigo. Pelo visto ele percebeu porque segurou minha mão, provocando uma corrente elétrica que percorreu todo meu corpo, mas era bom, e como ele não se mexeu fiz o mesmo.

- Eu o levei para casa, apliquei todas as vacinas necessárias, dei banho nele e de lá para cá, ele é meu bebê Bruce. - sorri olhando para o meu bebê - então você deve entender a minha preocupação e o porquê eu preciso saber algumas coisas sobre a...

- Shakira! - disse ele sorrindo - e sim, eu te entendo - falou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Ok! - falei - a Shakira é pura? - mandei na lata, esperei pelo olhar raivoso, mas nada, ele parecia apenas calmo?

- Sim - disse simplesmente.

- Todas as vacinas em dias, tudo certinho com ela?

- Sim!

- Visitas a algum veterinário?

- Sim - disse e complementou - a Shakira não tem uma estória como o Bruce, mas ela é filhote da cadelinha da minha mãe a Madona, então ela nunca me perdoaria se não cuidasse bem de sua neta.

- Então, está tudo certo! - exclamei sorrindo.

- Estamos aprovados? - não perdi o tom esperançoso em sua voz.

- Sim, estão!

- E agora, como faremos isso?

- Eu sou veterinária, e junto com meu irmão tenho uma clinica na West End Ave, com a 76, lá nós temos um quarto preparado para os animais cruzarem - informei no meu tom profissional - assim eles estarão em um território neutro e não haverá problema de nenhum nem o outro rejeitarem a cópula.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UAPC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Seis meses depois nos encontramos na sala de cirurgia da minha clinica veterinária, o Jazz está fazendo o parto da Shakira, enquanto eu tentava apoia-la, o parto animal é tão doloroso quanto o de um ser humano. A louca da Rosalie filmava tudo, com um sorriso homicida. O Emmett estava tentando dar forças, assim como eu, mas cada vez que ele olhava para o sangue, eu tinha certeza de que ele desmaiaria. O Edward, que agora era meu namorado e adivinhem? Não moro mais com meu irmão, meu Indiana me salvou do hospício e me levou para morar com ele, mesmo porque o Bruce e a Shakira não gostavam de serem separados. Bem, voltando. O Edward e o Bruce andavam de um lado para o outro, e cada vez que a Shakira choramingava, o Edward resmungava, o Bruce gania. Se a situação não fosse tão preocupante, seria cômica.

Ah! E eu não posso esquecer a minha sogra, Esme. Que eu descobri ser tão apaixonada por animais quanto eu. A Esme tem seis cachorros na sua casa, entre eles a Madona e o George, pais da Shakira. Minha sogra é a típica socialite, que ama tanto seus bichos que faz aniversario, casamento, chá de bebê e tudo o que você imaginar, mas ela não para por ai, a Dona Esme tem um coração tão grande que tem uma ONG voltada a cuidar dos animais abandonados e maltratados, ela é uma lutadora fervorosa das causas dos animais. É algo realmente lindo de se ver, e eu espero ser como ela algum dia, menos a parte da típica socialite. E sim, Dona Esme e Madona estão aqui como as avós corujas que são.

Mas voltando ao momento em que nos encontramos, com o intervalo de meia hora, os quatro filhotinhos nasceram. Quando o primeiro saiu, o Emmett desmaiou, e ficou estirado no chão até o ultimo filhote nascer e alguém lembrar dele.

Mas enfim, agora a Shakira e o Bruce estão lambendo suas crias, enquanto eu e o Indiana estamos babando por nossos netos.

- Você já pensou nos nomes? - questionou o IndEdward

- Sim! - exclamei satisfeita.

- Quais são? - perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Selena, Hanna, Lady Gaga, e Justin! - estava satisfeita com a escolha dos nomes, ele me encarava de boca aberta, até o idiota do Emmett voltar a falar.

- Cara, eu já te disse para parar com essa mania de deixar mulher escolher o nome dos seus animais!

Fim?!

* * *

_**Notas: Obrigada a todos que leram essa one, ela foi inspirado pelo marido da Lady Alice (hihihi) que morre de ciumes da Cachorrinha deles... Sinceramente espero que vocês tenham gostado, ela foi feita com muito amor e carinho...**_  
_**Eu particularmente rachei de rir dessa Bella louquinha... Os pensamentos dela são hilarios... **_

_**Agora nos deixem saber o que acharam dessa nossa loucura...**_

_**Bjus,**_

_**Ladies Cullen**_


End file.
